landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of far-walkers of the Great Valley
The following is a list of Far Walkers of the Great Valley, or outsiders who have either visited, wandered into, or passed through the valley. Sand Creepers Main Article: Sand Creepers The sand creepers are crabs. They appear prominently in the episode of the TV series, March of the Sand Creepers. Doc Main Article: Doc Doc is a Diplodicus, known as "The Lone Dinosaur". He prefers to travel alone, and does not tolerate Sharpteeth. He is famous in legends for having saved numerous communities from Sharpteeth. Dara Dara, voiced by Susan Blu, is a wandering Diplodocus who first appeared in "The Lone Dinosaur Returns". She is the lady-friend of Doc, the Lone Dinosaur. Foobie Foobie, the mute Yellow Belly, is considered the "Wise One". Voiced by Pete Sepenuk. Loofah and Doofah Loofah and Doofah are two "Yellow-Bellies" (Beipiaosaurus) who first appeared in The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends. Loofah is voiced by Cuba Gooding, Jr. and Doofah is voiced by Sandra Oh. Loofah is the cheerful leader of a herd of Yellow-Bellies who, in the film, are looking for the Berry Valley. Doofah is a prominent female in his herd, and is equally friendly and optimistic. Both of them have short term memory loss, and are motivated by impulsive needs. Mo Main Article: Mo Mo is a colourful Ophthalmosaurus, and Littlefoot's "Mud Brother". He debuted in The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water. The Rainbow Faces Main Article: "Rainbow Faces" The Rainbow Faces are two Ornithomimuses, who are implied to be from outer space, but disguise themselves as dinosaurs. They appeared in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire. Rhett Main Article: Rhett Rhett is a new friend of Littlefoot's cousin Ali, who is introduced in the TV series episode The Brave Longneck Scheme. Saro Main Article: Saro An Apatosaurus,who is an old friend of Grandpa Longneck, who has been interested in the stories of the Longnecks all his life. He appears in the episode of the TV series, "The Legend of the Story Speaker". He is voiced by Pete Sepenuk. Tippy A pink Stegosaurus, who is Spike's playful companion during the stegosaur migration in The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze. When a stegosaur herd moved into the Great Valley, Spike immediately became close friends with Tippy. Unlike Spike, Tippy is vocal; his catchphrase is "Fun, fun, fun!", similar to Ducky's "Yep, Yep, Yep". He was voiced by Jeremy Suarez, who later did the voice of Koda in Brother Bear and Brother Bear 2, and then Cree Summer in the TV series. Tippy and his herd have since appeared in the TV series episode The Forbidden Friendship. Tippy's Mother A kindly mother who invites Spike to travel with her herd when they migrate out of the Great Valley to find food during the freeze. She is very friendly towards Spike and loves her son, although after learning that Spike had been fostered by a dinosaur outside of his species, allows him to spend more time with Tippy and his herd. Tippy's mother finally realizes that Spike really belongs with his foster family. She appeared in The Forbidden Friendship episode of the TV series. Category:Lists